


Stained in White

by Absolve



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Magical Tattoos, Male Solo, Masturbation, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 11:46:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2190486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Absolve/pseuds/Absolve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tattoos aren't only visually appealing. As Charlie discovers, magical tattoos open up a whole new realm of pleasure. (Charlie/Solo)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stained in White

Originally posted at [HP Kinkfest](http://hp-kinkfest.livejournal.com) in 2011.

* * *

Charlie got his first tattoo done right after he graduated from Hogwarts. Stuck in that uneasy transition period between education and employment, Charlie found his grounding in a small Muggle tattoo now forever etched on his left shoulder. Whenever he felt a bit lost, even after he’d found his job on the dragon reserve, Charlie would rub the tattoo softly, as if it would suddenly grant him some divine awareness on what life-decisions to make. It never did of course, but the knowledge that there would always be something he owned that wouldn't fade away with time never failed to comfort him.

  
Charlie never realised the beauty in the ink and shape of a tattoo. He had gotten his first as a memento of a new beginning—small, dark, completely unmagical, yet so completely his—but Charlie never thought tattoos could be beautiful or useful.  
  
Sprawled on his bed in his dark and stuffy room, Charlie could do nothing more than curse the dragons and their need for high temperatures and ability to negate certain magics performed within a brief radius. Cooling charms were impossible where his room was situated, and living on the fifth (and therefore top) floor of the dragon tamer building meant that the temperatures in his room soared to uncomfortable levels.  
  
He threw off his thin shirt and shorts after he felt the sweat building in uncomfortable crevices. His sweat was soaking into the blankets on his bed. The tingling sensation of one of his magical tattoos moving around made him pause and huff. They always moved whenever Charlie was feeling uncomfortable.  
  
He slipped lightly onto his feet, the floorboards warm underneath his toes, and stepped towards the full length mirror standing beside his closet. As he watched, his reflection gave a quick wink and a saucy lick of its lips.   
  
Charlie stared at himself. He was by all means handsome, there was no denying that. His shaggy red hair was darkened with sweat and his broad chest glistened in the light of the setting sun coming from the window. Charlie watched the sweat beading on his forehead, and the rivulets sliding down to pool in the hollow of his throat whenever he swallowed.  
  
He found that there was something incredibly intimate about watching the tiniest of his own bodily reactions.  
  
Charlie hissed softly as he felt one of the tattoos move again. As he watched, the Peruvian Vipertooth, which usually sat on his right hip, emerged slowly from the thatch of coarse red hair sitting below his navel; the end of its spiked tail lay curled around his limp cock. The tattoo seemed to heat up as he continued staring at it.  
  
With a soft groan, Charlie thumbed the small dragon’s scaled head. He could almost feel it purring against his skin. His thumb moved lower, brushing along the thin tail until it reached the base of his cock.   
  
As he continued watching himself in the mirror, his cock stirred. The Vipertooth shifted slightly, and Charlie could see the end of its tail flicking right above the dark skin of his balls. He pressed a finger against the sensitive space there and watched as the dragon reacted towards his touch. It turned its head around and curled its tail completely around the base of Charlie’s prick. The heat from the tattoo felt like a brand, and Charlie was soon completely hard.  
  
He looked skyward as he bit his bottom lip. The tattoo prickled as it moved, and Charlie felt his cock give a slight twitch. He looked back into the mirror and watched as the Vipertooth crawled along his length, the coppery scales almost luminescent in the dark.  
  
He brought his hand up to a dusky nipple as the dragon continued writhing over his prick. Running his fingers lightly over a stiff nub, he bit back a groan as he felt the first spurts of precum leaking from the head of his cock.

  
Charlie widened his stance, allowing his cock to bob downwards slightly. With one hand still pinching and flicking his own nipple, he brought the other one towards his pulsing cock and made a tight ring with his fingers before pushing his erection through—his own slick lubricating the way.  
  
He moaned and let his head drop to his chest as he felt his knees weaken. His grip was so fucking tight and the tattoo felt so fucking hot.   
  
As Charlie watched from beneath heavily lidded eyes, drops of precum slid down his cock every time he pulled his foreskin back. The Vipertooth was now resting along the middle of his thick, heavy erection, and Charlie could  _definitely_  feel it purring. The vibration and heat had Charlie sliding down to kneel on the ground while continuing to thrust into his now thoroughly slick hand. His other hand fondled his balls and pressed against his perineum before circling the rim of his anus teasingly.   
  
When the tattoo began to fly up and down his swollen cock, Charlie threw his head back and whimpered curses to the ceiling as he brought his other hand behind him to support his weight. He rolled his hips like a dancer, feeling his foreskin shift back and forth teasingly against his sensitive head.  
  
The tattoo’s heat was a steady presence now, flitting against his balls and sliding back to the tip of his prick, sending jolts of heat through Charlie’s already sensitized cock.  
  
He gritted his teeth as he forced himself to look back towards the mirror. His nipples were completely stiff, coloured an abused dark red. Sweat continued to run between his clenching abdominals. The wet sounds of his hand sliding against his cock and the musky smell of his own sweat and arousal had Charlie closing his eyes to delay his coming orgasm. However, an unexpected sharp burn coming from his inner thigh made him groan and speed up.  
  
 _Damn that teasing dragon._  
  
With a few more sharp thrusts, Charlie found himself giving a long, drawn out moan as he came in thick spurts over his hand. When he was spent, his thighs and back muscles burning from keeping such an odd position—Charlie sat up and ran his cum-covered fingertips over his tattoo which was once again resting lazily on his hip. The dragon snapped playfully at his fingers as if to taste, and Charlie smiled wearily at it.  
  
The next tattoo was definitely going on his arse.

* * *

 

_Fin._

_[Tumblr ♥](http://sexycapsicles.tumblr.com) Will follow back._


End file.
